


Those Happy Memories

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria deserves better, Baby Scorpius, Domestic Malfoy family feels, Draco and the time turner, Draco being terrified to be a dad, Draco just loves his son so much, Drastoria wedding, Godrics hollow hug, Godrics hollow reunion, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Malfoy Manor, Malfoy feels, Malfoy hug, Malfoy reunion, Patronus, Scared Draco, Scorpius is a Christmas baby and I won’t take anything else for an answer, Soft Draco, Young Scorpius, cute Scorpius and Draco moments, draco being an emotional dad, draco being whipped for Astoria, draco finally casting a patronus, happy Draco, not all happy memories have to be significant events, scorpion patronus, the day Scorpius was born, wedding day feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Four times Draco felt true happiness and one time those happy memories came into good use.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Scorpius Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass
Comments: 27
Kudos: 63





	1. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco never thought he would find the one he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. Watching Astoria walk down the aisle on their wedding day filled him with a level of happiness he had never experienced before in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first of five parts of my Draco fic consisting of various oneshots ! Hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> Part One - The Wedding day

If someone had told sixteen year old Draco that by the time he was twenty three, he would have met the love of his life and be getting married to her, he would have laughed in their face. Draco had always thought he was destined to live his life alone in Malfoy Manor with his parents or start his life again in the muggle world where no one would know who he was or what his past had entailed but here was getting ready for his wedding day where he was about to marry the most amazing person he had ever met. 

He was stood looking at himself in the mirror as he fixed the tie which accompanied the jet black suit and crisp white shirt he was wearing as he readied himself to marrying the woman of his dreams. He was genuinely shocked when Astoria said yes when he proposed. He wasn’t expecting it at all, especially since he didn’t make any grand gestures while proposing.  
He did it after they finished dinner one night. He just popped the question out with the ring he had hidden in his pocket of every outfit he wore for the previous two weeks, keeping it there for when he eventually grew the confidence to ask. Astoria said yes straight away, and Draco didn’t have words to explain the relief he felt when she said yes before she jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. 

They decided not to get married straight away and gradually announced the news to their families. Neither the Malfoy nor the Greengrass family was happy when they announced their relationship so announcing that they would be getting married was going to be a struggle. Both families weren’t happy with their relationship, Draco’s more than Astoria’s, though to Draco and Astoria, all their reasons where childish. His father didn’t like how “Muggle loving” Astoria was and was convinced she was trying to brainwash him or something. Draco’s mother had become a little bit more understanding over the years of their relationship, so Draco had decided to tell her about the proposal and let her break the news to his father. 

After a long time thinking of various ideas and scenarios that could work for both families resulting in numerous failed attempts, they decided not to have anyone in attendance for their wedding apart from a few friends and Astoria’s sister, Daphne. It was safer to not have either of their parents there because having them all in the same room for an entire day would definitely not end well and they did not want that ruining their day. 

Draco had invited some old friends that he still was in contact with from Hogwarts such as Blaise and Pansy and Astoria had invited her friends from her Hogwarts days which she was still very much close to. They decided to hold the ceremony in the gardens of the manor. It was one of their favourite places to just sit together, taking in the countryside views and relax together. They had decorated it with seats, flowers, and various other decorations to make the garden look as beautiful as they could. 

Astoria had stayed in her sisters house the night before to keep the tradition and so Draco would not see her until she walked down the aisle. He had hardly slept without her the previous night. He had tossed and turned until all hours of the morning. He had never felt nerves like this before and he had experienced some very daunting experiences throughout his life so far. He spent the night thinking about how in less than twenty four hours he’d be married to the love of his life and his best friend. 

He looked into the mirror once again, fixing his hair into the braid that Astoria adored. She had taught him how to do it himself even though he always preferred how she did it. She always loved practicing different braids and Draco secretly loved when she played with his hair. He stood in front of the full sized mirror that was hung up behind the door to the bedroom, making sure his suit was perfect. Draco wasn’t the biggest fan of dress robes so went for a simple suit that he found in shop in muggle London on one of his and Astoria’s many adventures into the city.

He grabbed the rings he had placed on the bedside table, placed them in the pocket of his jacket and headed out to the garden to make sure everything was set for the ceremony itself. He was hit in the face by the heat of the sun that was shining down over the long gardens of the manor, making all the colourful flowers that surrounded the makeshift altar look brighter than ever. His friends had already arrived, so he made his way towards them, greeting them and catching up on how their lives were since their Hogwarts days. 

He was attempting to focus as Pansy told him about how she was in a new relationship and as Blaise told him about his new job working at the ministry. He was really trying his best to show his excitement for them both but as time moved closer and closer to Astoria’s arrival, his nerves grew more and more. He kept fiddling with his jacket sleeve as he tried his best to stop himself from completely freaking out. He could see Astoria’s friends gradually arriving. She had a lot more friends left form her Hogwarts days compared to Draco which was no surprise. 

Standing at the top of the makeshift altar in the garden, knowing that soon his soon to be wife would walk around the corner as gorgeous as ever was one of the most exciting and terrifying feelings he had ever experienced. He found it surreal that in the next hour he would be married and would be about to properly start his life again as a married man with someone as amazing as Astoria by his side. The only thing bothering Draco was that he wished his mother could have come. He had a good relationship with her, even though it was strained, and they were slowly working through that, but he knew if one was invited, they all would have had to been invited. 

He was broken from his thoughts as Daphne strolled up to him, embracing him in a hug. “You ok?” she said as she rested a hand on his arm. The support from her was reassuring as he nodded his head, not trusting his voice not to crack if he tried to speak. He handed over the wedding rings for her to take care of, giving her a small smile. “You’ll be fine ok, you’ve got this” she said, giving his arm a squeeze before sitting down and joining some of Astoria’s friends. He could feel himself relaxing from the encouragement from Daphne. He had known her for years, but they never really talked until he became friendly with Astoria, but they got on very well. 

The music started playing and Draco’s head snapped up from his gaze down at the ground. Nothing would have ever prepared him for what was behind him. He took a deep breath before turning around. The tears instantly built up in his eyes and his body started to shake as he tried to contain his tears. Astoria was walking down the aisle and she looked beautiful. Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun at the back of her head, a few loose curls falling perfectly around her face. Her dress was snow white and minimalistic. A slight shimmer of the sequins that made up the design at the hem of the dress shone under the sun light. 

Draco was in awe of her beauty as she made her way towards him. She was gorgeous and took his breath away. When they caught eye contact, the biggest smile appeared on Astoria’s face; a smile that could brighten anyone’s day. Draco instantly felt any nerves leave his body as Astoria reached his side. He leaned down, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before whispering in her ear about how gorgeous she looked. They gave each other one last peck before the cerement began. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride”. Draco looked down at Astoria was smiling up at him, tears threatening to escape from her eyes. He leaned down placing a kiss on her lips. The pair kissed as the attendees clapped and cheered for them. Both Draco and Astoria giggled as they pulled away, turning, and smiling at the few guests they had. 

Draco turned looking at Astoria before saying “I love you so much, I don’t think I’ve ever felt happier than I do right now”. He once again was trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. Astoria stood up on her toes, placing another kiss on Draco’s lips before taking his hand in hers and heading back towards the house where the dining room was set up for the reception. 

As Draco walked hand in hand down the aisle with Astoria. He felt a wave of happiness overcome him. He was married to his best friend and was about to start his life as a married man. He couldn’t help the smile that was plastered across his face as he looked across at Astoria who looked as happy as he did. He never thought he would find true love or true happiness, but he had. He had found that love and that happiness in Astoria Greengrass or Astoria Malfoy as she would now go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of this fic ! I spent a long time working on this fic as a whole and was really nervous to start putting this out there, especially this part in particular ! Please let me know what you think of this part, a comment and/or kudos would mean a lot. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter under the user @accioscorp


	2. Welcome To The World Little Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius had been born and Draco had just met his little boy for the very first time. He felt this wave of emotion overcome him and it was all thanks to the bundle of cuteness in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of five is now here ! Hope you guys enjoy !
> 
> Part Two - The Day Scorpius Was Born

The snow fell making another layer on the ground outside the window of one of the private rooms of Saint Mungo’s. The sound of people running around doing their jobs, people rushing to different compartments, the cries of fellow patients in the hospital filled the corridors outside the room as Draco and Astoria waited to meet their child for the first time. 

Draco could still remember the day he found out Astoria was pregnant like yesterday. The shock he felt followed by happiness, fear, and a various amount of other emotions that overcame him. He and Astoria always wanted a child, but they never knew if that dream would ever become a reality. To have a child of their own was a dream for both of them. They wanted a child so bad, not to make sure that Draco wasn’t the last of the Malfoy bloodline like what his father wanted but for them to have a proper family that didn’t just consist of them both. This child would allow Draco to have something after Astoria was gone since they both knew she wasn’t destined to live a long life. It broke his heart knowing that having this child would risk her health considerably, but Astoria was strong and if she was ok with it than so was, he. 

Draco was over the moon knowing that in the next few hours he would get the chance to meet his son was one of the most surreal feelings ever. With that feeling of excitement came fear. He was terrified to meet this kid, his kid. He had no idea what he would be like as a father. He didn’t know what a real father was supposed to be like. He hadn’t experienced that growing up. His father was a horrible man who gave him a childhood he never wanted. His father made his childhood hell even if he didn’t properly realise it at the time. He did not want to be that type of father to his child. 

He knew he wanted to be the best father he could be for this kid, but he had no clue where to start. He was terrified he would do everything wrong, that he would be a horrible father. He was terrified that he would lead this kid down the wrong road, like his own father did with him. He wished he had that proper father figure to look up to, someone who could tell him how everything was supposed to work but he didn’t. He was about to go down this path blind, figuring everything out as it presented itself to him and that thought was terrifying. 

Of course, he had been assured constantly by Astoria that he would be the best father to their child but as much as it was nice to hear that his amazing wife had faith in him, he was still terrified. He wanted to be able to give this kid a life completely opposite to his. He wanted this kid to grow up happy, in a loving household. He didn’t want this kid to grow up with the dark atmosphere that surrounded him during his childhood. He didn’t want this child to be what he was growing up. He wanted this child to have a happy life and to never feel the pain he had to throughout his childhood.   
He really couldn’t wait to meet his child. He had vowed ever since Astoria told him she was pregnant that he would give this child the world. He wanted to take him to diagon alley for the first time and watch as his little eyes lit up at the magic he was surrounded with. He wanted to teach him how to ride a broom and teach him all the things a father should teach their son. He wanted to make sure this kid would never be unhappy and would never be exposed to anything he was as a child. He would care for this kid with all his ability and never let any danger come near him. He knew this child would be a true light in his life and bring a level of happiness he had never experienced and he was so ready to welcome this child into the world.

The sun or what had been present off it during the snowy, cold day at the end of December had settled for the evening and a small chill had filled the air. This cold, dreary weather would usually put anyone in a bad mood but nothing could take Draco from the cloud he was currently perched upon as he stood far across the room of Saint Mungo’s looking at his gorgeous wife who looked extremely tired but had the biggest smile across her face. In her arms was a small bundle of blankets and inside those blankets was a baby boy. His baby boy. 

Witnessing the birth of his son was one of the most beautiful moments of his life. He had never felt such pride for his wife. The strength she showed through the whole process was inspirational to Draco. She had done such an amazing job, even with the limited support Draco was able to provide due to his complete fear of the events going on around him, even though he had tried his best to help throughout it all. Now that it was all over and their baby boy was here, he was incredibly excited to see what the future was to hold. 

From his position across the room, he kept glancing down at the little person cuddled up in the blankets in Astoria’s arms. He didn’t want to get too close due to the fact he was convinced if he got anywhere near a child that small, he would break him or something. He wanted more than anything to just hold his little boy and never let go but he was scared. He admired from a far, but close enough that he could see the little boy who was peacefully sleeping. 

Draco and Astoria’s eyes locked as Astoria gave him a look, almost longing for him to move closer. Draco grew the courage and walked slowly over, sitting on the chair placed beside Astoria. Astoria took his hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze as she watched Draco looking in awe at his son. He was beautiful, he almost looked like a doll he was that perfect. He watched as he slept, cocooned in the many blankets they had due to the cold weather. The silence in the room was broken by Astoria turning to face Draco. She rubbed his cheek before saying, “Would you like to hold him?”. 

Of course, he wanted to hold him, but he was terrified. Draco knew Astoria could see the fear he was trying very hard to hide in his expression. She rubbed circles with her thumb on his hand as she continued to say “You don’t need to be scared honey, you’ll be fine. Trust me on this one”. Draco knew she was right. He smiled back at her, nodding his head to let her know he was ready. He made sure to steady his breath to calm himself. He shouldn’t be this nervous to hold his own child, but he was. 

Astoria handed their little boy to him and he was filled with happiness once again. He knew the most obnoxious smile had made its appearance by he really could not care. He couldn’t take his gaze away from the little boy sleeping in his arms. He was beautiful. From the few times he had opened his eyes, they could see he had the pale blue eyes Draco had along with a sparkle Draco recognised from the many times he had looked into Astoria’s eyes. The little bit of hair he had was most definitely the signature Malfoy blonde which made both Astoria and Draco giggle. Of course, their little boy had the platinum blonde hair. 

Draco’s heart melted as his kid’s little fingers wrapped around his thumb as he sat, cuddling him in as close as he could, making sure he didn’t hurt him in any way. His hands were tiny, and his fingers barely reached around Draco’s thumb. Draco didn’t know how long had passed but Astoria had fallen asleep in the bed beside him which Draco believed to be a well-earned sleep. He rubbed his finger across his little boy’s face, taking in how soft his skin was. Before he could realise, he started talking to him. He knew he couldn’t reply obviously but that didn’t stop him.

“Hello Scorpius, I’m your dad. It’s amazing to finally meet you”. Draco knew he probably looked crazy talking to an hour old baby like this, but he didn’t care. Talking to this beautiful kid, his own kid, calmed him significantly. He continued by saying “I’m going to make sure I am the best dad I can be for you because it’s what you deserve”. Draco could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Not tears of sadness but tears of happiness, looking down at how perfect his little Scorpius was. 

“I love you so much my little dragon” Draco said, placing a small kiss on top of Scorpius’ head. As Draco looked back down at him, a small smile had appeared across Scorpius’ face. Once again Draco’s heart melted, looking down at his little boy smiling. He had Astoria’s smile, her perfect smile that could cheer anyone up, bring happiness to anyone around. Scorpius was as perfect as Draco could have imagined and even more. 

Draco loved this kid so much and never wanted to let him go. He just watched as Scorpius slept curled into him, his tiny fingers still wrapped around Draco’s thumb. He wanted to stay like this forever. This was quite possibly the happiest moment of his life so far. He sat there in silence, the soft snores of Scorpius the only noise that filled the room. 

He had his own kid now, his own son. He knew he was going to love this little boy with all his heart every single day. This was his little Dragon and he was going to protect him from any harm that would come his way as best he could because this precious boy curled up in his arms was his world and he loved him with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed ! Id love to hear your thoughts on parts one and two so don't be afraid to leave a comment or kudos ! Id love to talk in the comments about these oneshots more and hear what yous think ! 
> 
> You can find me and twitter and also tumblr now @accioscorp 
> 
> See you soon for Part Three !!


	3. All I Need Is Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Draco sat with his wife and little boy, he thought about how lucky he was to have these two amazing people in his life and how he has all he ever needed right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part three of five of 'Those Happy Memories"
> 
> This part has a little bit of a different vibe to the past chapters so I really hope you guys enjoy !

All that could be heard was the wind rustling the leaves on the many trees high above and the birds chirping as Draco and Astoria sat under the blossoming tree that towered over all the others situated in the garden of Malfoy Manor. The sun shone high up in the sky making the slight breeze that blew around them warm. Draco was sat, running his hand through his wife’s long black hair as she lay down across his lap. 

They both sat in silence watching on as their five-year-old toddler, Scorpius, ran around the garden, a huge smile on his face which was infectious to anyone around. He was chasing the birds that were perched on the branches of trees or ones who had just landed on the ground. He was having the time of his life as he ran around, trying not to fall over his own feet as he ran after them. Scorpius, even at such a young age was like Bambi on ice. He was incredibly uncoordinated and could trip over air. He always had some sort of bruise or scrape appearing on his pale skin and no one would seem to know where he got it from.

Every time the birds flew away from him, he had put on the cutest frowny face which never failed to make Draco and Astoria laugh. It is something Scorpius would do on a regular basis in hope of getting his own way because who could say no to those huge blue puppy dog eyes. Scorpius knew how to use his cuteness to his advantage, and those puppy dog eyes were a huge help. 

Draco’s gaze drifted between his son who kept tripping over his own feet as he ran after bird after bird despite his best efforts not to, which caused Draco’s heart to skip a beat every single time and his gorgeous wife, who lay looking as peaceful and as beautiful as ever as she watched their son have what seemed to be the time of his life. The sparkle in her eyes was evident in the sunshine and her skin was glowing as she lay there on the grass.

Draco would always be taken back by how lucky he was to have someone like Astoria in his life. His wife was his anchor, who always knew what to say and could always cheer him up when he needed it. She was incredibly talented and intelligent which never came as a surprise to Draco. Just her presence could calm Draco considerably and bring a smile to his face. She was amazing and Draco would always be in awe of her. 

To Draco, Astoria was an incredible mother and wife. He had seen many times how Scorpius looked at her in complete admiration and he could see how much they both loved each other. Scorpius idolised his mother and was always in awe of everything she did because in his words his mummy was the best. Draco could see how many people underestimated Astoria’s capabilities. No one ever seen her for how amazing she truly was, they would never look past her illness. They seen her to be weak and fragile and incapable of so many things which was so far from the truth. To make up for that Draco would always remind her of how amazing she was. She was an incredible, strong and independent woman and he would never understand why he was the one to be so lucky to call her, his wife. 

As Draco took in the view of his wife beside him and his little boy looking so happy, he could not help but smile. He was so incredibly lucky to have all he ever needed right beside him. He didn’t need anyone else. His wife and child could give him all the happiness and love he ever needed. He bent down placing a soft kiss on Astoria’s forehead as she continued to watch Scorpius continuously run around. She looked up at him, smiling at him. He took in the feint freckles that had appeared across her nose due to the good weather and how when she smiled her dimples showed which he found adorable.

Eventually Scorpius finished up with his running around and made his way over to where his mum and dad were sitting under the tree. He flopped down beside his dad, still with his little frown across his face since his efforts resulted in catching zero birds. His breath was faster than usual and cheeks red from the running. He snuggled his head under his dad’s arm and wrapped his arms around his waist for a hug. Draco wrapped an arm around the tiny human beside him, pulling him in close. 

As the three of them sat there in silence Draco once again thought about why he of all people got so lucky to be surrounded by two of the most incredible people he had ever met. Astoria brought so much to his life that he would forever be thankful for. She had the right level of assertiveness and love which helped him become the person he is today. She helped him climb out of the dark hole he was in for a long time. She inspired him to be a better person every single day and to live life to the fullest and to not dwell on the past. To Draco, she was the strongest woman he had ever met, and he would always be so thankful for her coming into his life. 

Scorpius was a light in his life. His little boy brought so much happiness to whoever he was around. Seeing his smile could make anyone’s day. Since he was born, Draco had become so much happier. Having this little ray of sunshine at his side, quite literally, all the time was so uplifting. Scorpius was the best thing to happen to him, alongside Astoria and he loved that kid so much. His smile, his giggle, his ability to talk for an impressive amount of time about everything and anything he was interested in were some of the things that brightened Draco’s day. He could truly listen to them rambles for hours and never get bored because he would never be bored of his little boy.

He was truly lucky to have these two people in his life. He hated to think where he would have ended up if he had not properly met Astoria and got close to her when he returned to Hogwarts. His life would be a lot different to what it is now. Both Astoria and Scorpius helped Draco find his true self, a person he actually liked, after years of hating who he was and where he came from. These two people were his world and he would do anything to protect them both. 

He looked down at them, sitting either side of him. He had the biggest smile across his face as he looked at his little boy who was now asleep, cuddled into him and his wife who was now leaning into him as she read a book. Draco’s life had never been easy, and he really never thought he would ever be able to relax and live his life the way he wanted. His whole life he was surrounded by people who really did not care about him. People who forced him to do horrible things he never wanted to do. 

Those people were gone from his life. He had moved on and left them in the past. He didn’t need those people making his life miserable anymore. He had now found what he needed and that was Astoria and Scorpius. Neither of these people forced him to do stuff he did not want to do. Neither of these people made every day a living hell. They cared for him and loved him for who he was. They made his life worth living for and he vowed to always protect them no matter what because they were his complete world. He loved them both so much and would do anything for them. All he needed was right here beside him and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed. I wanted to include a chapter in this that shows that a happy memory doesn't need to be a significant event and sometimes it can just be those times where you're surrounded by the people you love and I hope I was able to portray that in this chapter ! I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it so as always, comments and or kudos are most welcome ! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumbr @accioscorp
> 
> See you soon for Part Four !


	4. We Can Hug Too If You'd Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is missing, and Draco is a wreck. After receiving a letter from Ginny telling him to meet them in Godrics Hollow with the time turner. Nothing could prepare him for the level of happiness he would feel when he hugged his son for the first time in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the penultimate chapter of "Those Happy Memories" ! Hope you enjoy ! 
> 
> This one is a bit longer than the previous three !
> 
> Part four - Godric's Hollow

Hours passed by like time didn’t really exist as Draco sat alone, a cup of tea which was now cold gripped tightly in his hand in the dark living room of Malfoy Manor. The silence in the house was eery as like no one was actually present in the house at that moment. The sound of the drizzling rain could be heard against the many long windows of the manor. The manor was like this a lot these days. Quiet and lonely.

The silence had become the new norm ever since Scorpius went off to Hogwarts and Astoria passed away. When they were in the manor there was always some sort of chatter or excitement present around the house. There was always something going on around the house when either Astoria or Scorpius was there, or both of them. The unnerving silence that was all too common to Draco while in the manor these days was never there then.

Whether it was the giggles of Scorpius as he ran around in the gardens or the flipping of pages that could be heard when Draco walked past his bedroom as Scorpius read through another of the many books he had heaped on shelves in his bedroom. Whether it was the scratching of pencils against one of the many sketch books Astoria owned or the calming melodies of the piano as Astoria taught Scorpius how to play it as Draco watched from the door, there was always some sort of noise present in Malfoy Manor. 

The manor had always been a lonely place but for Draco, the past year had been lonelier than ever. Those times when Scorpius had traveled in time left Draco feeling the loneliest he had in a very long time. Going through those times while being in the manor alone was horrific. Yes, he had Harry and Ginny checking in with him but those long days, sitting in the manor, the eery silence being ever more evident than what Draco was used to, waiting for nay sort of news was incredibly hard. 

He had hoped that he’d never have to go through an experience like that again. The pain and fear he felt those days and nights, not knowing where his son was or whether he was safe or not was unbearable. Lying in bed at night, just his thoughts to accompany him was the worst. The dark, daunting thoughts of where his son could be or what could be happening to him that would plague his mind at night were terrifying. 

He never wanted to live through that again but here was, not too long after his son returned from time with Albus for the second time, experiencing the same thing again. Only this time it felt worse. This time he hadn’t been his sons own doing of vanishing, with no one knowing where he had gone. This time he had been taken, kidnapped. The rumoured daughter of Voldemort himself had taken him and his best friend Albus. She had taken them, and they had no idea where they were or why it was Albus and Scorpius she had taken. 

His son, his only family was out there in danger with someone who they now knew would go to any lengths to achieve whatever it was she was out to achieve. Draco had been a mess ever since the news got to him, but his fear skyrocketed when he found out this girl who had taken Albus and Scorpius had most likely killed a boy at Hogwarts. The thought that his son was out there, quite possibly in time somewhere with a witch who was capable of murder, made him feel physically sick. 

Curled up in a ball on the armchair in the corner of the living room, the cold cup of tea still gripped in his fist, Draco stared at the fireplace. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting like this. He hadn’t really moved since he got the news that Scorpius was missing apart from going to Saint Oswald’s to search for clues and going to Harry’s office with the time turner. Ever since he had locked himself up in the Manor, waiting for any type of news. He sat there staring at the fireplace hoping either Scorpius would just walk out of it completely safe or Harry might appear through a floo call to say he found them. 

The time turner was placed in his lap. He couldn’t bring himself to put it away. He still had some hope that it could come in useful in finding Albus and Scorpius. He himself felt some comfort in having the time turner beside him. At this moment, it was possible the only connection he had between him and the two people who meant the most to him in the world. 

Deciding to offer the time turner to Harry was easy. It may have been the last connection he had to Astoria, but he was willing to risk not having that option if it saved their son. He believed it is what Astoria would have wanted too. He knew it would be destroyed as soon as they returned to be sure nothing like this would happen again and in turn destroy his chances of spending even another minute with Astoria, but he knew it was for the best. He had hope that it could still save Albus and Scorpius, even if Harry said it was no use so that’s why it was sat on his lap. 

The evening had settled and the sun had completely set. The chill in the air had creeped into the manor causing Draco to shiver. He rose from the armchair which had his indent in it from the amount of time he had spent glued to it as he waited for any type of news. The wooden floorboards creaked under his feet as he made his way to the kitchen, pouring the tea that was wasn’t drank down the drain. He stood looking out the window at the long garden that was in darkness outside. Somewhere out there, in that cold, scary world that was outside those windows was his son and he couldn’t do anything.  
He hadn’t cried yet or allowed himself to cry. Draco wasn’t usually a crier. He had been through so much in his life that he felt almost immune to it. As he looked out the window, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked them away, wanting to stay strong. Crying wasn’t going to do anything for him. He needed to stay strong. Crying and letting himself feel like he had failed because he felt like he allowed all this to happen was not going to help in finding Scorpius. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a pecking coming from the living room window. At first, he thought he was hearing things until he heard the sound again. He turned around, walking back into the sitting room, and looking out the window situated to the left of the armchair. In the darkness, he could see an owl perched on the windowsill. He could barely see it but as he got closer, he recognised it as the Potter’s owl. It had the same snow white coat, Harry’s owl had during their Hogwarts days. 

He opened the window and a letter was firmly attached to the owl’s leg so it wouldn’t get lost in the travel. Draco detached the letter, giving the owl a treat from the small bowl he had placed on the window ledge inside the house. The owl waited at the window, probably to bring Draco’s reply back. He ripped open the envelope as quick as he could, throwing it on the ground and unfolded the piece of parchment. The letter was short, only containing a few words. 

_We know where they are. Meet us at Godrics hollow with the time turner as soon as you can. Will explain all when we’re there.  
Ginny._

____

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. His hands started to shake as he read the words over and over. He was frozen on the spot as he glanced over the letter. They had found out where they were and they had a chance. They had a chance of getting their kids back. He could get Scorpius back. He dropped the letter on the kitchen table, the shock of what he had just read fading away. He grabbed a random piece of parchment he found in one of the kitchen cabinets and a quill, writing a quick response and sending it back with the potter owl. 

__

He ran to his bedroom, quickly changing out of the sweatpants and woolly jumper he had been lazing around in all day and gabbed his wand from the bedside table. He then grabbed the time turner from the chair in the living room before heading out the front door. He power walked down the street to reach a place where he could apparate to Godrics Hollow safely and without being spotted.  
As he walked, the cold air making his teeth chatter and turning his cheek a slight shade of pink, a wave of fear overtook him. He was about to travel back in time and hopefully be reunited with his son if everything was to work out as he guessed was planned. He didn’t know what they would be met with once they reached the boys. He didn’t know if they would be ok, whether Delphi would be there also waiting for them. 

__

He eventually reached the end of the street and turned the corner into a short alley way that was in complete darkness where he could apparate safely. He stood for a few seconds, making sure nobody was around. He gripped the time turner that was in his coat pocket, making sure to keep it safe during the apparition. When he was sure the coast was clear he closed his eyes and took a deep breath getting ready to apparate. With a crack, he turned and disappeared. 

__

He stumbled as he appeared in the main street of Godrics Hollow. He looked around, taking in where he was. He hadn’t been in Godrics Hollow since he was at least four. It was quite the same to what he remembered. In the distance, the statue of Harry and his parents still stood across from Saint Jerome’s. The church still looked as beautiful as it ever did, towering over the village. 

__

He tightened his coat around him hoping to stop the cold breeze from causing him to shiver more. No one else was here yet so Draco just wandered around taking in the view of the houses that were lined up around the streets. He always liked Godrics Hollow. It seemed like a quiet village. He tried to keep his mind from worrying but his attempts of distracting himself with what surrounded himself failed. 

__

He sat down on a bench, the cold of the wood taking him by surprise. He took the time turner out of his pocket and sat looking at it. This lump of metal in his hands could be what gets him his son back. The thoughts of losing this last connection to Astoria was upsetting to him but he knew losing that connection was the only way to get Scorpius back. He brought the time turner up closer to him. “I’m going to get him back love, I’m going to bring him back” He said bringing the time turner to his lips and placing a kiss on the freezing cold metal. 

__

As he lowered the time turner, a crack could be heard in the near distance. When he looked up, he could see Ginny and Harry walking hand in hand towards him. He stood up making his way towards them. Ginny embraced him in a hug which he gladly accepted as Harry nodded from behind. Ginny and Harry then went on to explain how the boys had sent them a message telling then when in time they were and where they were. 

__

If Draco weren’t accustomed to the crazy stuff that can happen in the wizarding world then he wouldn’t have believed the story he had just been told. As Ginny finished up telling the story, another crack was heard, followed by Ron and Hermione making their way towards the rest of the group. Greetings were made and Ginny caught Ron and Hermione up on what she had just told Draco.

__

The group made their way through the main street of Godrics Hollow. Hermione broke the silence which had settled between them all by saying “Godrics Hollow. It must be twenty years.”. Ginny who was looking around at the groups of people wandering the streets joined in with “Is it just me or are there more Muggles about?”. Draco could see where she was coming from, the village did seem to have more muggles floating about it even at this hour of the evening. Hermione went on to say how it had become popular as a weekend break amongst the muggles. 

__

He then pipped up saying “I can see why – look at the thatched roofs” He had taken notice of all the small cottages and their thatched roofs and how it gave them such a warm and homely feel. In the distance he spotted a group of stalls all placed in lines and his eyes became wide “And is that a farmers market?”. He instantly felt the embarrassment overcome him as everyone turned to him. Looking at him as if he as crazy. 

__

He turned away, hiding the embarrassment that was currently turning his face a light shade of red. Hermione was reminiscing with Harry about how long it had been since they had been there together. Ron then butted in, which made Draco roll his eyes before he had even finished what he was saying which was “Old times with a few unwelcome ponytails added to the mix”. 

__

Draco swung around on his heels, sending a stern stare Ron’s way before saying “Can I just say…”. He was cut off by Ron piping up with some rubbish about how he didn’t care if Draco was friendly with Harry now and about the stuff Draco had said in the past about Hermione. Draco was trying his best not just roll his eyes at Ron as he went on and on. Hermione stopped him in his tracks which followed with Ron attempting to threaten Draco. 

__

Draco walked forward, stopping right in front of Ron, and said, “You’ll do what Weasley”. He couldn’t help but smirk as Ron looked at him. Pure confusion in his eyes as to what to say next. Hermione once again jumped in calming the atmosphere and getting them back on track to what they were here to do. Draco watched as Hermione looked around, studying to see if this was the appropriate spot to turn back time. 

__

After she gave the nod of approval, Draco took the time turner back out of his pocket and gathered everyone around getting ready to turn the dial. Once everyone was in place, he made sure to check everyone was ready. When he got the assurance, he took a deep breath and turned the dial. The time turner started spinning, the world around them in reverse. It felt weird going back in time watching the world around them change. 

__

The time turner stopped spinning and they all looked around. Everything looked the same, the only real difference was the lack of people and the statue of Harry and his parents not standing in front of them. Draco shoved the time turner back into his pocket as Ron said “So? Has it worked?”. His question was quite quickly answered as a voice they all recognised straight away popped up almost shouting “MUM?”. 

__

The entire groups heads turned and there they were. Their kids were standing behind them, a look of amazement and relief plastered on their faces. Draco was once again frozen in the spot as he took in every inch of his son who looked relieved and terrified. The feelings Draco felt seeing that his son was ok, that he was alive overtook him and a wave of various different emotions such as happiness and relief made their appearance. Beside him the Potter’s were embracing Albus is a hug, explaining how they had received the note they sent. 

__

Scorpius took a step towards his dad as Draco started walking towards him. When Scorpius realised Draco was walking towards him, he ran backwards almost like he was trying to tun away from him. Draco stopped in his tracks as the view of his own son pretty much running away from him, hit him deeply. It was very out of character for Scorpius to act this way towards his dad like this, but Draco knew this was not the time to ask questions. 

__

He took another step forward, swallowing nothing as he looked Scorpius in the eyes, trying not to let the redness that was fogging the usual spark that could be seen in Scorpius’ eyes make him too emotional. He took a deep breath before saying “We can hug too if you like”. He smiled at Scorpius hoping to relay the message that everything was ok, that he was safe now. 

__

There was a slight hesitation from Scorpius before he ran and launched himself at Draco. Draco pulled him in close, lifting him off the ground and embracing him as tight as he could. He placed his chin on top of Scorpius’ as they stood there hugging, not caring what was happening around them at that very moment. All that mattered was they were together again, and Scorpius was safe. They broke from the hug and Scorpius looked up at his dad. It broke Draco’s heart looking down at how hurt and broken Scorpius looked but there was a slight ray of hope and happiness beaming from him that he was back with his dad now and that made Draco feel an immense amount of happiness. 

__

Draco cupped Scorpius’ face telling him how happy he was that he was safe and how much he missed him. There was so much that needed to be talked about, so much he needed to find out, but he wanted this moment to just take in that his son was ok and that he had him back. He placed a soft kiss on Scorpius’ forehead as he went in for another hug. As they broke apart again, turning to the rest of the group, joining in on what was being said, Draco zipped up Scorpius’ jacket more as the cold wind started to build up around them. 

__

It had been a long time since Draco had felt genuine happiness like this due to everything that had gone on the past couple of years but standing there, his arm holding his son close to his side as Scorpius lay into him was all he could have asked for after everything they had been through. Having his son beside him after going through a living nightmare of thinking he was gone forever was the happiest ending Draco could have asked for. 

__

All that was left now was to wait for Delphi and put an end to all this once and for all. Then they could both go home to a place where all this could be put behind them eventually and the fear of losing Scorpius would be non-existent. As they walked to the top of Saint Jerome’s cathedral to wait for Delphi’s arrival, Draco could not help but smile as he looked down at his son. He had his son back, safe and sound and that was all he could have asked for.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this part and also for anyone who has read the previous three, it really means a lot ! This part was quite fun to write and something I've been interested in writing for awhile so I hope it came out OK !
> 
> I'll be posting the final part tomorrow which is quite sad but I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> My twitter and Tumbr is @AccioScorp if you would like to follow be and talk more about this fic or any of my fics and as always any kudos or comments are are much appreciated ! 
> 
> See you tomorrow for the final part !


	5. Expecto Patronum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Scorpius with an essay on patronuses, Draco decides to give the charm another go. Little did he know he now had the memories to cast it successfully or what would appear from his wand for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the last chapter "Those Happy Memories" ! I want to thank everyone who has read this fic, it was a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it ! 
> 
> This is another longer one so I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Part Five - Patronus

“Dad can you help me?” Scorpius said as he walked from his bedroom down the corridor, into Draco’s office where he was going through some paperwork he still had left to do. The Christmas holidays had just begun and the snow was falling from the sky outside causing Malfoy Manor to be a lot colder than usual. Scorpius had been stuck in his room for the past week catching up on numerous essays and projects he had missed during his adventures in fourth year and from the time he had taken off to recover from everything. Mc Gonagall had softened and allowed Scorpius and Albus to go home for their Christmas holidays, much to everyone’s delight.

Draco had decided to use this time to clear out his office and work through any work he still had left to do which he had quite simply abandoned due to Scorpius being home. He wanted to spend as much time with his son, catching up and attempting to rekindle their relationship which they were successfully on the road to doing. Now that things had settled down with everything that happened and with their own personal problems, Draco was starting to get back into the normal routine he used to be so accustomed to. 

“Of course, Scorp” he said signalling for Scorpius to come and sit beside him at the desk that was filled with piles and piles of books and random pieces of parchment. Scorpius skipped across the office from where he was standing at the door, a defence against the dark arts book in one hand and a scroll of parchment and a quill in the other and sat down beside his dad. It was rare that Scorpius would ask for help with any homework since he usually was able to figure it out himself, but Draco always loved helping him when he could. 

When Draco was in Hogwarts, he loved learning anything he could about the wizarding world. He could sit in the library for hours reading all sorts of books. Potions was his favourite, but he loved the majority of his classes, not that he would have let any of his classmates see that back then. He done very well in all his classes and was quite skilled in many aspects of magic due to his love for learning back in his schooldays. He always loved doing essays as he found the majority of them really interesting. 

He took the parchment off Scorpius which had the question he was answering written in such neat handwriting at the top of the page. The question was about Patronuses and why everyone has different ones and asked for examples of the qualities people may possess if they had a certain Patronus. Draco knew quite a lot about Defence against the dark arts but patronuses weren’t his strong point. He knew the theory behind them and why they worked the way they did, why each person had a different one and how it related to them. That he learnt from the numerous books he had read over the years.   
When it came it the practical side of patronuses, he was useless. It was lucky for Scorpius that he wasn’t at the age yet where they learnt the practical side to patronuses, only the theory so he was able to help him out. He had never been able to produce a patronus in his school days. He knew why he wasn’t able to now but back then he couldn’t understand it. He didn’t have enough happy memories in his childhood to allow him to be able to produce one. He tried numerous times throughout the years but it never worked.

He had come close a fair few times but was never able to produce a full Patronus. He hadn’t tried ever since Astoria passed away. He didn’t feel he had the ability to bring forward those happy memories from before she passed away and use them to produce one, so he saved himself the embarrassment of no longer been able to get a even a spark of one. Of course, he had many happy memories these days after the years spent with Astoria and Scorpius, but he didn’t want to be let down when the charm wouldn’t work once again. 

He helped Scorpius out with what he needed, telling him all about how the Patronus reflects the animal the person has the deepest connection to and helped him figure out the qualities a person would have if their Patronus was the animals listed. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes and laugh when he saw the stag as an option. Harry really popped up everywhere these days. 

Scorpius thanked him after asking every question he could regarding them. Draco loved being able to help out his son even though the opportunities were rare but when the times came around, he was more than happy to spend the time talking to his son about whatever it was he wanted to know. He always remembered when Scorpius was younger and would ask him about his years at Hogwarts and how he would try hide how unhappy Hogwarts made him because he knew how excited Scorpius was to go there. 

Scorpius was always in awe about how much Draco knew about magic and loved listening to him talk about it. He thought his dad was incredibly smart which always made Draco smile when Scorpius brought it up. It wasn’t common for people to compliment him or tell him anything nice about him so when Scorpius would tell everyone and anyone that would listen to him about how smart his dad was, even if it was a little embarrassing, he couldn’t help but feel happy inside. Scorpius waved when he reached the door and ran off back to his room to finish the essay, allowing Draco to get back into what he was doing. 

Draco started placing books back on shelves, making a pile of the ones he no longer wanted and making a mental note to allow Scorpius to look through them first to see if he wanted any before donating them. He was trying to focus on clearing up the office, but his mind kept drifting off to think about patronuses. He couldn’t really remember exactly when was the last time he had tried to cast one. It had been a long time and definitely before Astoria passed away. It had never really crossed his mind to try cast one since. He just assumed that he was bound to never be able to cast one. 

He was curious of course to see what his Patronus would be but everyone was curious. He was never curious enough to just keep trying until he had got it. Even in the few times he had come close in the past, it had never been clear enough for them to figure out what to exactly was. He had read through various books that had every Patronus and what qualities the caster possess but he had never been able to narrow it down to one that he felt suited him. 

He sat down at the desk, attempting to work through the paperwork instead of fixing up the shelves to try and rid his thoughts of the patronuses. He tried focusing on what each form meant and what needed to be done but his mind kept going back to the one thought. His wand was sitting on the desk beside him and it was like it was calling for him to try the charm again. He wasn’t going to give in, so he shoved the wand into the drawer and tried once again to focus. 

Ten minutes had passed, and Draco had made minimal progress on the task he had set himself. He stood up, walking around the office trying to focus himself. He knew the only way he could put this to an end was to try casting the charm. It wasn’t going to work so he didn’t know why his head kept telling him to try. It was going to fail like every other time, and he’d feel like an embarrassment once again. Of course, there was the chance it would work but that was a big ask. He had happy memories, he knew that but were they strong enough and were they still as powerful due to everything that had happened?

He slammed his hands down on the desk, giving in to what his head was telling him and grabbed his wand out of the drawer. He held the wand tightly in his hand. He had no idea how to even go about choosing what memory that might work. He didn’t know which one was strong enough that might even give him a chance of producing something. He closed his eyes bringing the memory of him and Astoria first becoming a couple to the front of his mind. It was the earliest happy memory he had and possibly starting at the first memory he had would be a start. 

He took a deep breath, pointing his wand out and trying his best to focus one that one memory. He spoke the incantation out loud, not too loud that Scorpius might hear him and opened his eyes. He had little hope that anything would happen, but his heart still sank a little when he noticed that nothing had happened, not even a little spark. He let out a sigh before pushing that thought to the back of his mind and trying to think of another one. 

He went through various different memories he had, some coming close with a small spark appearing from the end of his wand, others producing nothing at all. He flopped down on the chair, letting out a sigh. He placed the wand on the desk and his head in his hands. He had used all the memories he could think of off the top of his head. He was ready to admit defeat and accept that he wasn’t destined to produce a patronus. 

Just as he was about to give up, one final idea hit him. There was no rule about using multiple memories combined to produce a patronus. He stood up again, taking his wand off the desk and holding it out in front of him. He closed his eyes. He allowed various happy memories make their way to the for front of his mind. The memories of his wedding day, the memories of the day Scorpius was born, the memories of those days sitting with his family and being genuinely happy in their presence, the memories of being reunited with Scorpius after everything that happened last year. 

He let them all settle in the front of his mind before taking yet again another deep breath to ready himself. “Expecto Patronum” he spoke clearly, directing his wand in the correct wand movement. He waited in anticipation, praying something would happen even with the little hope he had left. At first, he didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to witness failure again. Something felt different though. He opened one eye and from his wand, a blue spark had started to form. He closed his eyes again and continued to focus on the various memories. 

After a few more seconds he opened his eyes again and his breath caught in his throat when he realised his patronus was starting to form. He kept his concentration, trying not to let the realisation take over. He was concentrating so much, he hadn’t even realised that Scorpius was now standing at the door, watching his dad with wide eyes and the biggest smile on his face. 

The Patronus was just about fully formed and Draco gasped. His patronus had taken the form of a Scorpion. 

He tried to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he watched the Scorpion run around the office from the end of his wand. “Dad” he heard from an excited voice who was also in the office and he then seen Scorpius was at the door of the office watching him in awe. He lost the concentration and the patronus disappeared. 

He had done it; He had cast a patronus after so many years and so many failed attempts. He collapsed into the chair and placed his head in his hands once again. He was breathing deeply as he tried to stop the tears that were threatening to stream from his eyes. He was then embraced into a hug by his son who was now standing in front of him, the biggest smile Draco had ever seen across his face.   
He pulled Scorpius in, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he wiped the tears away. When they pulled apart, he could see Scorpius also had tears in his eyes. Draco could imagine that it was equally as emotional for him to see that his father’s patronus was of something that related so closely to him. Draco sat Scorpius down on his knee, just like he did when he was younger, and Scorpius placed his head on Draco’s shoulder. 

The silence was broken when Scorpius spoke up saying “What did you think of dad? As your happy memory?”. Scorpius was now sitting up, looking at his dad, the smile still evident on his face. Draco took Scorpius’ free hand in his before answering with “I thought of you. And your mother. Both of you. I thought of all the happy memories I have with you both”. He could feel tears welling up again but forced them back.

Scorpius hopped off Draco’s knee and ran to his rom down the hall. When he returned, he had a book in his hands and was flicking through the pages. He sat down on his dads’ knee once again still flicking through the pages, scanning each paragraph. He placed the book down on the desk when he had found what he was looking for. He turned Draco around and started reading through a paragraph from a book Draco had now learnt, explained the meanings of all the patronuses as Scorpius began to read the description. 

_The Scorpion as an animal is commonly known as a symbol of strength, destruction, and self-protection. A wizard/witch who produces a scorpion as their patronus may seem to have an aggressive shell and can come forward as being intimidating. This front of intimidating nature is usually there to work as a protection for the soft and emotional core the caster has inside. A wizard/witch who has casted a Scorpion as their patronus can often wield a lot of power but is reserved in using it. ___

__Both Draco and Scorpius sat in silence taking in what the patronus meant. Neither of them could deny it summed up Draco significantly. The aggressive shell with a soft and emotional core explained Draco so well. He had this aggressive front to him when confronting people but deep inside he was emotional and vulnerable. The wielding a lot of power signified the fact Draco at one stage had the ability to travel in time, but he was never careless in using it._ _

__It all made sense. There was also the other side that the Scorpion had a very close relation to the name Scorpius which Draco took as a plus. He pulled Scorpius in for another hug which Scorpius accepted straight away. He thanked him for telling him what he meant but he was also thanking him for being a part of the memories that allowed him to cast it. They broke away and Scorpius skipped off to his room again,_ _

__Draco sat in silence in the office, reflecting on everything that had just happened. He was in disbelief that it actually happened. He picked up his wand again and casted it again, just to make sure it wasn’t a floof. The Scorpion appeared from his wand once again with no problems. He couldn’t help but smile. After so long of not having the memories. After so long of facing failure every time he tried to cast a patronus, he was finally able to and it felt amazing._ _

__He had waited a long time for this day, and it had finally arrived. He stood up, walking towards the picture he had placed on the wall of his office. It was a candid photograph of him, Astoria, and baby Scorpius walking through a forest where the trees were all blooming and the sun was shining. He took the frame off the wall as he teared up, rubbing his fingers over the glass of the frame._ _

__All those happy memories combined that he had involving those two incredible people had helped him finally cast a patronus. “Thank you” he whispered, looking at the frame. He placed a small kiss on the frame before hanging it up and heading out of his office giving up on any of the tasks he had set himself, the happy memories still swirling around his head as headed into Scorpius’ room to see how he was getting on._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had taken the time to read this and the fic itself. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was so much fun jumping in and writing about the happier moments in Draco's life whether they be small or big. I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I really enjoyed diving into Draco's patronus and what it may be so I hope it worked out OK! 
> 
> I'm sad that this fic is over but I had so much fun coming up with these ideas and putting them out there for people to read and I really hope you guys enjoyed it ! 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys thought of the fic as a whole so of course comments and kudos are wholeheartedly accepted! 
> 
> Thank you so much again for taking the time to read my work !! It truly means a lot 
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr - @accioscorp


End file.
